


Take Me Down to Atlantis

by Assassin_J



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Song Parody, Take me out to the ballgame, Written in 2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-14
Updated: 2002-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0asj84oV8tQ">Take Me Out To The Ball Game</a></p><p>Written March 13 & 14, 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down to Atlantis

Take me down to Atlantis,  
I want to meet Milo,  
Buy me a crystal and a Ketak,  
I don't think that I'll want to go back,  
And because of the Crystal's power,  
We will never grow old,  
And though it is underwater,  
We won't be cold!  


Take me to the lost empire,  
To meet Kidagakash,  
I'll call her that or I'll use her nickname,  
For who they refer to are one and the same,  
I'll learn how to speak Atlantean,  
Don't care how long it takes me,  
It's much better to live down there  
Than here, you see!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me when I heard my younger brother practicing "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" on his trumpet.


End file.
